deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Task Force Omega-7
Mobile Task Force (MTF) Omega-7, nicknamed Pandora's Box, was an elite unit set up by the SCP Foundation, tasked with containing supernatural, alien, and other mysterious phenomena. The unit was centered around SCP-076-2, a supernatural swordsman of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin currently stored at a high-security facility. Each agent was hand-picked by SCP-076-2 himself to establish trust between him and the Foundation and typically were Foundation elite. The task force also included SCP-105, a woman who can manipulate the area she takes pictures off, and SCP-657, an elderly gentleman with the ability to accurately predict the time and cause of death of those he has physical contact with. During peacetime SCP-076-2 grew restless however and went on a rampage, forcing the facility to detonate its onsite nuke to contain it. After this incident Omega-7 was disbanded. Though the mobile task force proved a failure, it inspired the creation of the more successful MTF Alpha-9, which also uses humanoid anomalies to much greater effect. Battle vs. 3rd Recon Team and Rory Mercury (by SPARTAN 119) MTF Omega- 7: Third Recon Team: Mobile Task Force Omega-7 lay hidden in a dense forest surrounding a Japanese hot spring spa, or onsen in Hakone, Japan. They had been sent to capture the three extradimensional entities that visited Japan as part of an envoy from that "Special Region" on the other side of that portal in the Ginza district of Tokyo a few months ago. The SCP Foundation thus far had no intel on the region, the area being throughly under JSDF control. The unit had been authorized to terminate in witnesses, including JSDF personnel. The target came into view, visible in a window of the building. The squad leader of MTF Omega 7, a Russian ex-Spetsnaz named Vladimir Kamarov gave the order to engage: "Target sighted, Ramirez, shoot to disable." Kamarov ordered, "076, stand by". SCP-076 nodded silently as Ramirez took aim at the center mass of the target- for a regenerative like this one, his qualified as "shoot to disable" Suddenly, Rory Mercury let out a scream of pain as three 5.56mm bullets pierced her chest. Seconds later, however, she got up, unwrapping her halberd of the cloth that covered it, as Lt. Youji Itami and two other JSDF soldiers in the room readied their Howa Type 64s, firing at the MTF personnel. "All units, engage!", Kamarov ordered. All five MTF personnel opened fire on the Third Recon team. A JSDF soldier outside the onsen, standing in the parking lot, got out a Panzerfaust 3 from a JSDF vehicle in the lot and took aim the forest where the fire was coming from. The rocket impacted a tree, blowing down and impaling one of the MTF Personnel with a piece of woody shrapnel. Meanwhile, in another room, two Third Recon Team soldiers were cut down by fire from the MTF. Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi, however, survived the hail of gunfire and got out the Magpul PDR she had looted from an enemy soldier. Shino fired a three-round burst at the nearest MTF soldier, killing him with two rounds to the chest and one to the head. "Dammit!", Kamarov said, infuriated by the loss of two of his men now, "We've lost Harayuki and Muller". "Ramirez", he yelled as he unslung and AT4, "Get an AT4 on left side of that structure, Chang, keep fire on on the right. "076, clear out the wreckage. Once the AT-4's fire, advance behind 076." Kamorov fired his AT4 at the center of the lobby of the onsen, while Ramirez's hit the left side. Both explosions gutted the interior of the building and collapsed part of the roof killing five 3RT soldiers. A sixth was killed a burst of fire from Chang's M249 SAW as he tried to crawl out of the wreckage. "Sgt Kuribayashi! Are you OK!", a shout came from the hallways as Private Akira Tomita entered the room. "I'm fine!", Shino replied, "What the fuck just happened?!" "We were hit by multiple RPGs, over half the squad is KIA!", Tomita said, "The only ones I could find are Kurata, Kurosawa, and the Lieute..." Suddenly, Tomita was cut off by a whooshing sound and the sound of a blade striking flesh. Kuribayashi turned around to see Tomita's severed head lying on the floor, his body lying several feed from it in a pool of blood. A single oversized chakram was embedded in the wall. Kuribayashi turned just in time to see a male figure standing the parking lot pull a second chakram seeming out of thin air. Shino raised her PDR and fired at the figure, several round impacting his chest and blowing out the other side. SCP-076 gave a grunt of pain as the bullets pierced his chest cavity, but quickly recovered and drew a pair of short swords as he charged across the parking lot. Shino Kuribayashi drew her SIG Sauer P220, having expending all her ammunition in her PDR's magazine. Shino fired her pistol at the figure who was now running at inhuman speeds, armed with two swords. To her horror, the figured managed to block any bullets that he was unable to dodge. The swordsman smashed through the wall, revealing himself to the be a man of apparent Middle Eastern ancestry, with arcane symbols tattooed on his body. Shino steeled herself, drawing her M9 bayonet, ready to down fighting. Suddenly, however, the swordsman stopped advancing and looked at Shino. SCP-076 dematerialized his two swords, immediately replacing them with a dagger about the length of Shino's combat knife. "It will be a lot more interesting this way....", 076 said, before he lunged at Shino with his knife. Shino only barely blocked or evaded a series of expertly executed strikes. Somehow, though, the swordsman was not moving as fast as he had previously, almost as though he was holding back, trying to challenge himself... Shino, however, was not going to hold back, and after evading thrust from SCP-076's dagger, she thrust her bayonet sever times into his torso. 076 clearly felt the blows, giving a grunt of pain and being thrown briefly off balance, but, like with the bullet wounds, he quickly righted himself. SCP-076 struck back with his fist, knocking Shino across the room, before advancing on her, dagger at the ready. Suddenly, a female voice spoke from the doorway to the room, distracting SCP-076. "I would like to thank you for offering yourself as a sacrifice to the great god Emroy", Rory Mercury said as she entered the room. SCP-076 turned to face Rory, and dematerialized his dagger, and pulling a six foot long naginata with microscopic rotating serration on the edge. "Hmm... I've never heard of the god Emroy before...", SCP-076 said, "Regardless, he won't save you now!" SCP-076 lunged at Rory who blocked with the metal handle of her halberd, before making a wide slice that cut a gash through the walls to either side of Rory, but only barely hit 076, slicing a narrow cut across his chest. Rory pressed her attack, thrusting with the spearhead on the halberd and charging forward, impaling SCP-076 and knocking the naginata out of his hand, which instantly disappeared as it hit the ground. Rory kept charging with 076 impaled on her polearm, running through the hole smashed in the wall and slammed him into a car in the parking lot, the impact overturning the vehicle. To Rory's surprise, SCP-076 pulled himself on the spearhead and jumped backwards, seeming not inhibited by the wound in his chest, and drew a large two-handed sword. Rory and SCP-076 charged at each other, both with their blades at the ready. 076's sword and Rory's halberd met in a shower or sparks, the two blades clashing several times, before before 076's sword met Rory's left arm, slicing it clean off. Rory, however, hardly registered the injury as she swung her halberd one-hand, knocking 076 off his feet, before grabbing her severed arm off the ground and literally placing it against the stump, causing it to immediately re-attach. "You can't kill me", Rory said, "I am Rory Mercury, demigoddess and apostle of Emroy... any wound will heal in seconds, even if you cut off my limbs or even head, all I have to do is place them next to my body and it will reattach." "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rory Mercury. There are some who know me as SCP-076, other who call me 'Able'. It seems you are like me", SCP-076 said, "I too can never die... or, more specifically, I can die... I have died many times, but I always come back..." As Rory and Able battled on the other side of the building, Kurata, Itami, and Kurokawa took cover in the ruins of the left side of the hotel associated with the onsen. Several bullets flew over Kurata's head, before he got up and rested his M249 SAW on a piece of wreckage and fired a short burst the MTF's SAW gunner, perforating his torso and scoring a kill. "Dammit!", Kamarov yelled, "Chang's down!" "You'll pay for that you bastards!", Ramirez yelled, drawing an M67 frag grenade from his belt and throwing into the wreckage. "Grenade!", Itami yelled. Itami and Kurokawa both jumped out of the way, but Kurata could not get away, and was caught in the blast, his chest riddled with shrapnel. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kurokawa ran over to Kurata and placed her hand on his neck. "Kurokawa.... Lieutenant....", Kurata said weakly, before his pulse gave out and he his body went limp. "I'm sorry.... there's nothing I can do... he's....", Kurokawa said, only to be cut off by the sound of a burst of automatic fire. A round impacted Kurokawa's head, causing her to fall to the floor, dead before she hit ground. "Kisama.... zettai ni korosu!"- "You son of a bitch, I definitely will kill you!", Youji yelled as her raised his Howa Type 64 and opened fire on the nearest Mobile Task Force operator, cutting him down in a storm of lead. Ramirez and both of Itami's comrades had fallen, it was now between Itami and Kamarov. Youji scanned the parking lot for his target, but the lot was deserted. Suddenly a force kicked the door to the gutted room right off the its hinges- a force that turned out to be Kamarov's boot. Itami turned and attempted to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, Itami thrust his bayonet forward at Kamarov, only for Kamarov to block with his rifle. Itami turned his Howa to the vertical and slid it downward, thrusting the butt right between Kamarov's legs. The ex-Spetsnaz recoiled momentarily, but remained standing, the brutal training regimen of the Spetsnaz giving him and almost superhuman pain tolerance. Kamarov struck Itami in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him off his feet, before he turned the weapon on Itami and fired a single shot, right in his face, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, SCP-076 noticed that the sounds of battle could no longer be heard from the other side of the building. "Looks like our squad killed off all your friends...", SCP-076 said. Rory opened her mouth to reply, but as she did so, she lowered her guard. SCP-076 took advantage of this and swung his claymore, slicing through Rory's neck, slicing her head clean off. Having learned from the last time he severed part of Rory's body, he picked up her head and tossed it across the parking lot, far beyond the range of her regeneration. Suddenly, SCP-076 heard a furious shout of "DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shino Kuribayashi charged at SCP-076, knife in hand. 076, however, simply thrust his sword forward, impaling Shino on the blade all the way to the end. "I'll see you in hell!", Shino said, barely clinging on to life, as she summoned the last of her strength to pull the pin off an M67 fragmentation grenade and pressed it against SCP-076's head. The explosion blew away SCP-076's head, as well as Shino's arm. For a few seconds, both bodies lay in a bloody heap on the ground, before SCP-076's body seemed to disintegrate, teleporting him back to his coffin within the a secure SCP facility. , Kamarov rushed over to location of the blast, just in time to see SCP-076's body disintegrate. Kamarov then heard a female voice behind him: "Cowards!, put me back on my body and fight me!". It was the head of Rory Mercury. Kamarov instead picked up the head by the hair and spoke into his radio. "Command, this is MTF Omega-7 actual, all personnel including SCP-076 are down, however the package has been secured." "We read you, Omega-7 actual, two SCP Foundation choppers en-route. SCP-076 has awakened and reports that the package is best transported in two pieces. WINNER: MTF Omega-7 & SCP-076 Expert's Opinion MTF Omega-7 won this battle because of the superior training of the personnel, as well as the greater versatility of SCP-076's melee weapons. This allowed them to overcome the Third Recon Team's superior numbers and Rory's formidable regenerative capabilities. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Battle vs. XOF (by Laquearius) TBW Winner: XOF Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Horror Warriors